Battle With Lizzinator (Enter the Green Ranger)
Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace "Magic wand, make my monster grow." Rita called out throwing her Magic Wand towards Earth Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove Suddenly, we then see Rita's Magic Wand fall to the Earth and land next to the Lizzinator. Its magic causes him to grow thirty stories tall. He then goes to stump down on us but we all rolled away in time in different directions. "We need Dragon Zord power now." I called out bringing out my Dragon Dagger I then begin playing the Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean and arrived onto the battlefield. "Alright, I'm coming aboard." I stated I then jump up and hop into the Dragon Zord's cockpit. "All right big guy, let's go into attack mode." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me "How nice, a new friend and he is just my size. I think I will rip him to pieces. Hahaha!" Lizzinator stated laughing evilly The Lizzinator then advance towards myself and the Dragon Zord as I have the Dragon Zord then begin attacking the Lizzinator. I have the Dragon Zord whip its tail at the Lizzinator but he manage to duck under it and get in a few hits as well. I try to attack it but he manage to dodge each attack and get in some more hits. "Come on, Dragon Zord." Lizzinator taunted I then have the Dragon Zord use it's tail whip again but this time, the Lizzinator grabs a hold of it keeping it in a tight grip. "Hey, let go of my Zord lizard face." I demanded "Oh, what's wrong? Come on, let's go for a little spin." Lizzinator stated The Lizzinator then picks up the Dragon Zord and begins spinning it around by the tail. Kimberly's POV We all see that, the Lizzinator has just picked up the Dragon Zord and begun spinning it around. "Dragon Zord's in trouble." Jason mentioned "We got to help." Billy stated "Round and round Dragon Zord goes. Where it lands, nobody knows." Lizzinator stated spinning it around He then tosses the Dragon Zord as it then crashes into the ground. "Paul and the Dragon Zord are down." Justin stated "Then, I think it's time we join the fight ourselves." Rocky suggested "I agree Rocky, ok Rangers let's do it." Jason told us "We need Dino Zord power now." Angela, Justin, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I called out "Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth "Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice. "Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert. "Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle. "Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano. "Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean. "Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle. "Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods "Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains "Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Angela called out Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert. "Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Justin called out Just then, the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walking out of a swamp. "All right, let's do it." Jason stated Jason then jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord's cockpit. "Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Angela, Justin, Kat, and I then hopped up into our Zord's cockpits. "Zack here, let's lose this lizard." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Billy here, ready for action." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Trini here, let's rock and roll." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Kimberly here, time to pound this lizard." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me "Rocky here, let's go." Rocky called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Aisha here, ready to rock." Aisha called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Adam here, ready to go." Adam called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Kat here, let's do this thing." Kat called out placing her hands on the controls front of her "Angela here, time to get rolling." Angela called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Justin here, I'm ready too." Justin called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Power Rangers. Power up your Crystals." Jason instructed as he powered up his own Crystal and inserted it into the console in front of him "Two, one, power up." Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Justin, and Angela confirmed doing the same with their Crystals "Let's do this Rangers time to bring them together, Megazord power." Jason instructed Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. We all then ended up in the Megazord cockpit as we rolled forward towards the Lizzinator. "Initiating Megazord Battle Mode Sequence now." Jason called out Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated. "Megazord, power up." Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, and I called out "Prehistoric Megazord power now." Rocky called out Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill. "Prehistoric Megazord online." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Angela called out "Sarcosuchus, Dino Warrior Mode." Justin called out pushing down on the lever in front of him Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword. "Power up." Justin called out "Time for teamwork." Jason stated Paul's POV "Great timing guys." I told them "Four of you? Maybe when I'm through I can make toy cars out of the parts." The Lizzinator stated The Lizzinator then came right towards us as we begin fighting it again. Meanwhile back inside the unknown cave Kelly started putting her plan to work as she begin making and showing Squatt and Baboo fake cheers for Rita. "Rita, Rita, she's your leader but the Power rangers always beat her. Rita, Rita, beat her." Kelly cheered "Rita, Rita, beat her." Baboo and Squatt cheered "Rita, Rita, she's your leader." Kelly cheered Kelly then begins spinning around. "Beat Rita. Beat Rita." Kelly continued to cheer as she spins around Baboo and Squatt then start trying to do that. "Rita, Rita." Baboo and Squatt cheered But them spinning around starts to slow down as the spinning around is making them ill. "Ooh, I don't feel so good all of a sudden." Squatt muttered "All this spinning, is making me discombobulated." Baboo mentioned Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove The Lizzinator just continues to dodge all of our attacks as it just continues to lands strikes of its own. "What's wrong?" Lizzinator inquired The Lizzinator then dodges under my Dragon Zord's incoming tail as the we all group together. "Let's see how you like my super stink breath." The Lizzinator told us The Lizzinator then opens its mouth and a powerful wind gust comes out of it hitting our Zords causing us to stagger back a bit. "Ha. Ha. Do you smell that, puny Zords? It is the smell of defeat, and as Rita has commanded I shall now destroy you both. Yes." The Lizzinator told us "Our weapons can't penetrate that metal skin." Adam mentioned "Paul, I think we may need the Gorilla Zord here." Zack stated "No, even with the Gorilla Zord's help even combining with Titantus and Dragon Zord to form the Warrior Megazord still won't be enough. We need something more." I told him "But Paul, what other choices do we have?" Aisha inquired 'Wait, there is one thing that could work.' I thought to myself "Guys, I think it's time we test out the newest Megacombo." I suggested "Of course the Dino-Force Megazord." Trini stated "But Zordon stated that it hasn't been tested yet." Angela mentined "Yeah, what if it backfires on us during the configuration process?" Justin wondered "We have to take that chance. It's our only chance at this point." I told them "Your right Paul, this is as good of a time as any to use it." Billy agreed "Then, what are we waiting for?" Rocky inquired "Then, let's do it. Paul, call for it bro." Jason told me "Dino-Force Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." I called out Just then, the Megazord's arms moves back as the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord then attached to the Megazord forming a drill as the left arm. Then, the Prehistoric Megazord then folded its legs backwards towards the back and the Raptor Dino Zord arm then combines with the Ankylo Dino Zord arm to form a bigger drill and then combined with the Megazord to form the right arm giving the Megazord a double drill arm. The Dragon Zord then forms the Shoulder Pads of the Megazord and the head of the Dragon Zord becomes the head of the Megazord forming the Dino-Force Megazord. "Dino-Force Megazord, battle ready." Angela, Justin, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, and I called out together "What is this?" Lizzinator questioned "Whoa, now this new Megazord is awesome." Zack mentioned "Yeah it is." Justin agreed "Alright guys, I say we finally put an end to this lizard for good." I stated "I'm with you Paul." Kat assured "Same here." Aisha added "Then let's get movin." Kimberly stated "Activate Dino Drills." I called out "Activating Dino Drills now." Billy confirmed pushing a few buttons Just then, both drills began spinning. "Hey, wait, no fair. I was just about to win." Lizzinator complained "Dino-Force, Double Spin Drill Attack." We all commanded The two drill arms then combined to form a bigger drill and the Dino-Force Megazord jumped into the air and started spinning around at turbo speed racing towards the Lizzinator and then going through the Lizzinator's stomach. The Dino-Force Megazord then stop spinning and landed on the ground with the drills stop spinning also. The Lizzinator then groaned and fell to the ground and exploded. "Yes, we took care of that overgrown lizard." Zack cheered "We got him, Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator "But you guys, we still have to find Kelly." Kimberly reminded us "Alpha has located her, Rangers. Her coordinates are being transmitted to you now." Zordon said through our Communicators Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave Kelly continued to do the fake cheer to which is making Baboo and Squatt tired and sick. "Rita, Rita, she's your leader but the Power Rangers always beat her. Rita, Rita, beat her." Kelly cheered "I don't like these cheers. Make her stop." Squatt complained "Well, it was your idea to learn them in the first place you big, blue pompom head." Baboo mentioned "Let's go back to the moon and lay down." Squatt told him "Agreed." Baboo agreed "Rita, Rita, beat her." Kelly cheered Suddenly, Baboo and Squatt disappeared and Kelly stop cheering and looked behind her to see that they had disappeared. "Hey, it worked." Kelly mentioned Kelly then tossed the pompoms she had in her hand to the ground. Suddenly, she sees the Power Rangers teleport into the cave. "Wow. The Power Rangers." Kelly stated "Great job Kelly, we knew you could do it." The Red Ranger told her Category:Power Rangers Category:Story